


Those Hard To Reach Places

by willowswonders



Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowswonders/pseuds/willowswonders
Summary: Austin needs help shining his new metal leg. He asks you for help.Reader isn't gendered but has a fem body.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Reader
Series: Fics of RP Characters, Probably Mostly Porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980524
Kudos: 4





	Those Hard To Reach Places

You would hear small grunts come from the bathroom as you entered your boyfriend's home. You approach the open door to find him wax-cleaning his brand new metal leg in the nude.

He would soon realize that you were there. He forgot you were coming.

"O-Oh! Hey! So, funny story-"

Your eyes flick to his hands, he seems to be having trouble.

"Yeah. That." He brightened up. "Hey! Could you help?"

And so you do. You kneel in front of your nude boyfriend and help him out. 

He thanked you one hundred times over. He said some other stuff, but you were too focused on his now very much erect dick.

You lean forward, licking a slow stripe up his dick. That shut him up. While most of his body is made of metal or silicone, you appreciate his 100% real penis.

The man above you was already a moaning mess as you wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock. When you begin to bob your head, his fingers would tightly grip your hair.

Your work was done, it was his turn now. It was always fun when he took control and he thrusted up into your mouth. 

It wasn't long before he came down your throat. And you swallowed it all down.

You gave him a little smile as you lifted your head. You always enjoyed these little moments with him.


End file.
